


Choices and Fates

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fate, Friendship, Multi, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: What decides what path we take?A Poetic look at the choices and fates that brought and kept, Harry, Ron and Hermione together from the Hogwarts Express to the time after the War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: Hurricane from Hamilton: An American Musical, My Vietnam by P!nk, Turn the Page by Bob Seger

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709774625/in/album-72157681856640296/)

What choice was I given  
Greatness expected  
What choice did I have  
Nothing expected  
What choice did I make  
Everything expected

The Chosen One  
Another one  
The muggle one

Choices in the wand  
Fates in the meaning  
Choices on a train  
Fates in a hat  
Choices in association  
Fates in the wind 

The lone one  
Never alone  
The outside one

Where am I going  
The path is full of twist and turns  
Where should I go  
The path is never where I think it should be  
Where are they headed  
The path has a map I need to find

The tired one  
The restless one  
The relentless one

Choices in friends  
Why are they still here  
Choice in loyalties  
Why did they pick me  
Choices in a handbag  
Why am I still fighting

The Chosen One  
Another one  
The muggle one

Why does he hate me  
This prophecy was not my choice  
Why does he stick by me  
This trial was not my choice  
Why does he love me  
This journey was not mine to navigate 

The lone one  
Never alone  
The outside one

Choices in battle  
Fates pick and choose who walks away  
Choices in family  
Fates take the bright and bold  
Choices in the heart  
Fates makes the path clear

The tired one  
The restless one  
The relentless one

What happens next  
The battle is over and the damage done  
What happens now  
The tatters of our lives flutter in the wind  
What happens after  
The road has so many paths to choose from 

The Chosen One  
Another one  
The outside one

Choices in the future  
Where do I go from here  
Choices from the past  
Where do we go from here  
Choices of the heart  
Where do I let it lead me

No longer alone  
Her chosen one  
No longer outside 

 

Fate gave back  
What prophecy took away  
Fate gave strength  
What others never thought he had  
Fate gave love  
What others never expected 

The Auror  
The Businessman  
The Minister

Why is he satisfied  
The choice to quietly live and love  
Why is he driven  
The choice to love her above others  
Why is she cherished  
The choice to follow the path to him

The Golden Trio  
The Heros of Hogwarts  
The Circle of Three

Fates offer  
Choices taken  
Life lived


End file.
